


Buried

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a shadow over what should be happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried

Ollie never relearned to be fierce with her. From that moment in Seattle, when she had finally broken through and been able to allow him back to her bed, he had been a passionate, gentle lover.

Even when he came back from the dead, and no scars marred her body, the need to protect her from triggering bad memories had guided his hands, his mouth, the way his body pressed close.

She found herself hating it, longing for him to push her limits, to have faith in her ability to grow strong, to find out what she was made of.

Slade had. He had refused to accept the flashbacks of helplessness. He had pushed through them with patient stubbornness, until Dinah had surrendered every ounce of control to the mercenary.

Maybe that was why tonight, as Ollie and she made love in his big bed, the adrenaline of a good patrol coursing in her veins, she hated herself more than anything.

Because, even as Ollie used that wicked tongue so skillfully, she was thinking of him. A man she heartily damned to the nine rings of hell and then some, and yet she could not stop remembering meetings of passion and iron will, a hard body and harder desires driving her insane.

One day, maybe she'd get fierce with Ollie, make him see she had changed.

Then again, it might be better to bury that surrender with her broken soul instead.


End file.
